


【授权翻译】天使的计谋

by lynnlovego



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is a good boyfriend, Crowley can't deal with this, Crying Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnlovego/pseuds/lynnlovego
Summary: 但亚茨拉菲尔也有那么一点儿混蛋，其结果就是，当他一心想给予克鲁利他所渴求的一切时，他会不择手段地用上一切狡诈的计谋来操纵局面。亚茨拉菲尔的爱意让克鲁利四分五裂。是AC！
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	【授权翻译】天使的计谋

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Angelic Disposition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020774) by [iamtheenemy (Steph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph/pseuds/iamtheenemy). 



> 作者：  
> 克鲁利有太！多！的！情感！是我的最爱。我停不下来。等夏天结束，我又不得不回去工作时该怎么办呢？
> 
> 译者：Steph 人很好，秒给授权！原文特别美妙，喜欢这篇的请给原作多多点赞+评论！  
> 圣诞快乐！

和亚茨拉菲尔在一起——在克鲁利像圣詹姆士公园里的小鸭子一样亦步亦趋跟了他六千年之后，终于，真正地，正儿八经地和他在一起了——在某种程度上，既和克鲁利想象的一模一样，又和他梦寐以求的完全不一样。

首先，亚茨拉菲尔是个天使。他想取悦克鲁利也就不足为奇了。

但他也有那么一点儿混蛋，其结果就是，当他一心想给予克鲁利他所渴求的一切时，他就会不择手段地用上一切狡诈的计谋来操纵局面。

要是被他操纵的不是克鲁利，那就太好了。如果他给予克鲁利的不包括克鲁利花费了六千年时间压抑的所有丢人的、很不恶魔的欲望，那就完美了。欲望，这个可恶的天使毫不费力地从他身上挑起的东西——只要他那雪白的睫毛轻轻低垂，克鲁利就完了，该死的。

然后亚茨拉菲尔还要继续送上这些东西，毫不手软，直到克鲁利舌头打结，可悲地为此昏头转向。

说实话，这还是很完美，但克鲁利绝对不会公开承认这一点。反正亚茨拉菲尔也不是不知道。

*

过了很久以后，当克鲁利回想时才意识到，一切始于他们在一起的第一个晚上。他们一直在接吻——非常，非常深情地接吻。克鲁利强烈赞成在任何时间、任何地点亲吻亚茨拉菲尔，这是他从未费劲掩饰过的一个欲望。当时克鲁利一心想着稳住自己的膝盖别发软，无力去分辨亚茨拉菲尔的喜好。

亚茨拉菲尔就没有这样的问题。在他们深情的、令人深深陶醉的亲吻中，他的手滑进了克鲁利的头发中。克鲁利呻吟着，扶住墙壁保持平衡。

尽管如此，当时他浑身滚烫，意乱情迷，而且怀里还有一个饥渴的天使，所以他没怎么费心想过这事。

可是到了第二天下午——

“克鲁利，我想……”亚茨拉菲尔开口了。“哦，你肯定会觉得这很傻。”

“什么？”克鲁利问道，从手机上抬起头来，压抑住一声叹息。

他已经知道，无论亚茨拉菲尔想要什么，自己都会答应。克鲁利的整个一生就是亚茨拉菲尔把那双恳切的蓝色大眼睛转向他，请他帮个忙，然后克鲁利因为急于回应而被自己的双脚绊倒的场景集合。

“你瞧，我一直很喜欢你的头发。“亚茨拉菲尔开始说道。克鲁利挑高了眉毛。他没想过这场对话会有这样的发展。

“……然后我就想，要是你不介意的话，当然，我们可以一起坐在沙发上，然后我就能一边看书一边用手指抚摸它。那会很不错的，你觉得呢？”亚茨拉菲尔总结道，紧张得心眼儿提到了嗓子口。

克鲁利被他所描述的场景之美好吓傻了。而且，好吧，是的，也因为那双他不知怎么的六千年来都没法免疫的傻乎乎的大眼睛。“呃，行啊。”他说，羞愧地听到自己的声音在发颤。他清清嗓子，努力再说一遍。“行啊，没问题。要是你想的话。”

“谢谢你迁就我，亲爱的。我知道这是个奇怪的要求。”亚茨拉菲尔说着，指了指角落里的沙发。

“什么，现在？”克鲁利问道，感觉自己的心脏在胸口锤了一下。

“要是不麻烦你的话？”亚茨拉菲尔回答道。

“哦，好吧。如你所愿。”克鲁利咕哝道。

他们走到沙发前，沙发一头已经放好了一本厚厚的皮面精装书。这本该成为克鲁利的第一条线索。

亚茨拉菲尔坐下来，示意克鲁利加入他，快活地、非常有亚茨拉菲尔风范地拍拍自己的大腿，仿佛在表演魔术：嗒-哒！克鲁利哼了一声，爬过坐垫，把头放在亚茨拉菲尔的大腿上。

“你要是觉得无聊了，请一定要告诉我。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

克鲁利的头顶响起了那本大书被打开、纸页被翻过的声音，他能闻到那股独特的、旧书的味道，这总能让他想起亚茨拉菲尔。就算是地狱或天堂能想出的所有最可怕的酷刑都不足以让克鲁利承认，千百年来，他有多少次溜到集市上，打开一本书，就那么深深地吸气。

“我看到哪里了？”亚茨拉菲尔自言自语道，把克鲁利从那伤感的回忆中拉回了现实。“啊，就是这儿。”他似乎很愉快地找到了他上次读到的位置，安稳下来，然后他的手开始摸向克鲁利的头发。

第一次长长的抚摸让克鲁利幸福地闭上了双眼。下一次，在他耳后慢慢地，深深地划过的那一下，让他爽到脊柱直打哆嗦。

不像他现在已经发觉的那样，克鲁利当时完全没识破这场把戏：研究。亚茨拉菲尔正在仔细地为克鲁利的每一次抽搐编号，记录下一切让他颤抖和叹息的东西。在另一世里，作为一个凡人，亚茨拉菲尔会是一个闷骚的老教授，研究弥尔顿或狄更斯。在这一世，他研究的是克鲁利。

要是克鲁利还有余力的话，他就会注意到，亚茨拉菲尔从来没有，一次也没有，翻过他那本书的一页。他就会注意到，每当亚茨拉菲尔碰到克鲁利后颈上那块特别敏感的短发时，他是如何停留在那里，直到克鲁利开始难耐地抬高他的臀部，直到他的手在坐垫上握紧又松开。

不过，他完全没注意到这些事，因为他太专注于亚茨拉菲尔的手抚摸他身体的醉人感觉，沉醉于天使对他的 _关注_ 。恶魔不会得到温柔的对待，从来不会，他们中的大多数宁愿吞下圣水也不会屈服于这种待遇。如果有人问起，克鲁利也会这么说自己，大摇大摆地走开，还要翻个白眼。

但是仅仅和亚茨拉菲尔一起过了一晚，他就被识破了，赤裸裸的证据摆在眼前，天使几乎不费吹灰之力。

克鲁利的阴茎开始充血，在他那条本就紧得过分的牛仔裤里勒得难受。被亚茨拉菲尔那双耐心的、灵巧的双手又摸了好一会头发后，克鲁利放弃了，粗暴地握紧了自己的手腕。

当他抬起头来时，亚茨拉菲尔正看着他，眼底满是毫不掩饰的爱意。

“你真可爱，”他说，眼睛顺着克鲁利的身体往下瞟。这赞美让克鲁利血脉贲张。

克鲁利的手颤抖着，解开了牛仔裤的纽扣和拉链，甚至等不及用一个奇迹脱掉裤子，就把手伸了进去，握紧自己硬得发疼的鸡巴，为压力的释放而呻吟着。

“我能为你做什么？”亚茨拉菲尔问道。他的拇指在克鲁利的耳廓上滑过，引得他又战栗了一下。“我能帮上什么忙？”

“别停。”克鲁利喘着气说。

“当然可以。”亚茨拉菲尔说，手指梳理着克鲁利的头发。“无论你需要什么。”

克鲁利把脸埋进亚茨拉菲尔的大腿里。

“乖孩子。”亚茨拉菲尔说，克鲁利的手加快了速度。

随着一声哭喊，他射了，沉重地、费力地喘着气，亚茨拉菲尔按摩着他的后颈，他的拇指在克鲁利紧绷的肌肉上画着舒缓的圆圈。

那是第一次。

*

几周后，克鲁利待在亚茨拉菲尔书店后面的小起居室里，看着他不顾亚茨拉菲尔的抗议坚持买来的平板电视。在亚茨拉菲尔工作的时候，克鲁利需要一点娱乐。再说，电视上放的可是最新一集的《爱情岛》。

他刚在电视机前坐定，就听到了亚茨拉菲尔的高声呼喊。

“不好意思！你们究竟以为自己在干什么？”他喊道。

克鲁利跳起身来，还没反应过来就已经冲到了店门口。亚茨拉菲尔双手举过头顶，两个很高大的男人正用两把很大的枪指着他。

“菲尔先生，”其中一个男人操着浓重的东欧口音说。“库兹涅佐夫先生已经非常明确地表明了他对收购这栋建筑物的兴趣。他的出价已经不止是优厚了，但你还是说不。现在已经不会再有‘不’了。”

克鲁利已经听够了。这是自那场失败的世界末日以来第一次有人威胁到亚茨拉菲尔。要是他们中的任何一个人被无形体化了，很可能就没法再回来了。克鲁利气得热血沸腾。

他打了个响指，书店的大门咔嚓一声锁上了，灯也灭了。

“怎么……？”其中一个人喊道。

“别把他们伤得太重，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

*

那是阿列克和伊万听到的最后一句话，他们几个小时后在一条潮湿的小巷里醒来。他们都没有受伤，对那晚发生的事情也失去了记忆。剩下的只有一种深入骨髓的恐惧，这种恐惧需要几个月的时间才会彻底消失。

直到他们跌跌撞撞地回到车上才意识到，他们那天早上千真万确带出去的那两把枪已经被换成了水枪，除了枪把上装饰着一对浮夸的天使之翼之外，看起来和原装货一模一样。

*

“你没事吧？”克鲁利打发走那些走狗之后，问道。他用手托住亚茨拉菲尔的下巴，把他的头偏向一边，然后又偏向另一边，仔细地寻找损伤。

“一点事也没有。”亚茨拉菲尔回答道，毫无怨言地接受了克鲁利的检查。

“那些人是谁？”克鲁利问。

亚茨拉菲尔摆了摆手。“每隔几十年，就会有一些有进取心的新锐罪犯决心要把我店铺的不动产据为己有。他们把我吓得不轻。我很感激你能帮我处理这件事。”

一个念头在克鲁利的脑子里升起，但随后亚茨拉菲尔拉住他亲吻他，这个念头还没完全成型就蒸发殆尽了。

“今天的刺激够了，我想。”当他们分开时，亚茨拉菲尔宣布道。“该打烊了，去吃夜宵吧。和我一起来吗？”

“随时都行。”克鲁利说。

*

克鲁利曾经向亚茨拉菲尔提起过。

当时正值隆冬。亚茨拉菲尔正在喝第三杯热可可，克鲁利正在享受一瓶上好的苏格兰威士忌带来的微醺。他们躺在沙发上，从肩膀到脚尖都紧紧挨在一起。要是克鲁利的靴尖爬上了亚茨拉菲尔的脚踝，那么。他喝醉了。这不能怪他。

“你把它说得好邪恶。”克鲁利问起时，亚茨拉菲尔笑了。“我没有在 _操纵_ 你。我是在爱你。”

这对一个恶魔来说 _就是_ 很邪恶，克鲁利让亚茨拉菲尔清楚地明白了这一点，因为在可预见的未来里，他都让自己的嘴忙碌得没空去倾吐其它多愁善感的废话。

*

“克鲁利？”

克鲁利抬起头来，放下那本他懒散地翻阅着的 1958 年 5 月的杂志。“嗯？”

“有件事我已经想了好久了。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“是什么事？”克鲁利怀疑地问道。他认出了那种语气。那是亚茨拉菲尔的 _感情爆发时_ 的声音。他的眼睛随时都会采取行动。

“我最近一直在想，离开伦敦一段时间会比较好。”亚茨拉菲尔说。“我知道你喜欢喧嚣，但也许在乡村的空气中待一段时间对我们都有好处。我们可以在某个安静的地方找一间小木屋。”

克鲁利的心停止了跳动，然后飞快地在胸腔里捶打着，弥补刚才的停滞。“你是说住在一起？”他问。

“就是这个意思。”亚茨拉菲尔说，然后，是的，又是那种眼神。哦，克鲁利 _完蛋_ 了。“要是你没问题的话。”

“你知道我没问题。”克鲁利哽咽道。六千年来，他最想做的事就是和亚茨拉菲尔一起逃走，只和他待在一起。“那书店怎么办？”

“反正它一直都只是我放书的地方而已。我们可以弄个图书馆。”亚茨拉菲尔说。然后，又不经意地补充了一句：“当然，还要给你弄个花园。”

那句话，非常可悲地，把克鲁利完全击倒了。他紧紧抿住嘴，眨了眨眼睛，转头不看亚茨拉菲尔，想振作起来。片刻之后，他感觉到亚茨拉菲尔的手搭在了他的肩上。

“我讨厌你这样对我。”克鲁利没有转身，粗声粗气地说。

“我知道，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔回答道。

他深吸了一口气。“我们什么时候离开？”

亚茨拉菲尔打了个响指，书店一瞬间就被清空了。克鲁利的眼睛亮得像在燃烧。

“只要你准备好了。”亚茨拉菲尔回答道。

*

三天后，当他们到达新家时，他们发现附近的水边有一家小餐馆。它不是丽兹，但亚茨拉菲尔吃到了覆盆子芝士蛋糕，而克鲁利也喝到了不错的葡萄酒。

午饭过后，他们为如何装修小屋而斗嘴，然后用奇迹变出了一个可以放下亚茨拉菲尔的所有书籍的房间。克鲁利开始打理花园。他们把卧室留到了最后。

*

“哦，操……”

克鲁利四肢着地，跪在他们的新床上，双臂颤抖着，努力支撑着自己。

在他身后，亚茨拉菲尔一手紧握住克鲁利那根湿漉漉的鸡巴，顺畅地撸动着它，同时，他的两根手指在克鲁利的体内扭动着，压力恰到好处，角度也恰到好处，让克鲁利为之疯狂。

只要他想，亚茨拉菲尔花不了几分钟就能让克鲁利为他的阴茎做好准备。但在这样的夜晚，他只是缓慢地抽插着，强迫克鲁利感受他手指的每一次令人痛苦的缓慢转动，一次又一次地进进出出，直到超出克鲁利的理智所能承受的范围。

几年前，克鲁利喝了太多酒后曾坦言他有多么想从亚茨拉菲尔那里得到这个。亚茨拉菲尔听着克鲁利醉醺醺的唠叨，脸上露出饶有兴致和沉思的表情，然后站起身来脱掉了他的外套。

此后的四个小时，堪称克鲁利一生中最美好、也最让他感到挫败的时光。

现在，克鲁利的手指抓紧了床单，手臂酸软。“该死的，”他喘着气说。“我要……求你……”

克鲁利的喉咙嘶哑发痛，几乎发不出声音，这意味着他一直在不知不觉地发出可怕的丢人的声音。

“你可以射，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔用那种只有他最得意时才会用的冷静的语气回答道。他在克鲁利的肩胛骨间落下一吻。“我们之后可以重新开始。”

克鲁利咕哝了一声——这是一种完全没有尊严的声音——然后挺身在亚茨拉斐尔环着他鸡巴的手中冲撞。

克鲁利可以应付调情。是亚茨拉菲尔那种地狱般的、让人无法抗拒的 _温柔_ 让他一次又一次地缴械投降。它伸进他的心底深处，每一次都把他的心脏挤压成浆。克鲁利渴望这种感觉，但当亚茨拉菲尔如此随意地给予它的时候，它又会在他身上激起一些复杂而脆弱的东西，他试图不要太仔细地去辨别它们。

亚茨拉菲尔沿着克鲁利拱起的脊背落下一个个柔软而湿润的吻，同时加上了第三根手指，以无限的耐心和毁灭性的精确性将克鲁利打开。

“你做得真好。”亚茨拉菲尔说。“你这样真漂亮。”

克鲁利埋在枕头里哭了起来。“亚茨拉菲尔……我……”

“让我看吧。”亚茨拉菲尔说，重重地撸动了一下他的鸡巴，同时手指扭动着。“我想看你那样。”

克鲁利射了，他的臀部摆动着，猛地向前冲进亚茨拉菲尔的手中，又向后迎上另一只手，喘息着，感到一滴热泪滑过自己的鼻尖。

亚茨拉菲尔优雅地把那些液体用奇迹变走，克鲁利的手臂再也支撑不住自己了。他翻过身来，仰面朝天，还在喘息，亚茨拉菲尔躺到了他的身旁。亚茨拉菲尔搂着克鲁利的腰，亲吻他的肩膀。爱意和感激从他身上倾泻而出，闪耀着足以让恶魔也能看到的光芒。

“我爱你。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“你是个混蛋。”克鲁利回答道，声音发颤。

亚茨拉菲尔对此唯一的回应就是深情的一笑，用拇指擦去克鲁利眼下一颗不听话的泪水。

克鲁利猛然起身，抓住亚茨拉菲尔乱糟糟的头发，把他拽进怀里，激烈地吻他。亚茨拉菲尔张开双臂抱住他，克鲁利长腿一摆，跨坐在他的身上。亚茨拉菲尔把这个吻的主导权让给了克鲁利，乖顺地在他身下迎合，张开嘴迎接克鲁利舌尖的掠夺。

“我们现在按照 _我的_ 方式来做。”克鲁利咆哮道，沿着亚茨拉菲尔泛红的胸膛向下啃咬。

“当然。”亚茨拉菲尔说，克鲁利怀疑地低头瞪了他一眼，然后舔了舔自己的手，把它弄得湿润又柔软，然后握住亚茨拉菲尔硬挺的阴茎。他完全可以用奇迹变出些润滑液，但克鲁利要表明他的态度。

“这次不要搞你那些狗屁浪漫主义了。“克鲁利警告道。

“绝对不会。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

克鲁利撸动了几下亚茨拉菲尔的鸡巴，调整自己的姿态，沉下身子坐了上去，一下就把它完全吞下。他试探性地摆动了一圈臀部，看着亚茨拉菲尔伸出舌头，舔了舔他的下唇。

亚茨拉菲尔扶住克鲁利的臀部，克鲁利开始认真地移动。他不断地调整，直到找到最完美的角度，他自己的鸡巴也在快感的冲击下苏醒，恶魔的不应期是不存在的。

“哦，我的天，”亚茨拉菲尔颤声道，脸上那种被爱深深折磨的表情让克鲁利呻吟起来。

“你真该死，”他骂道，弯腰吻去他那副表情。

亚茨拉菲尔以同样的热情回吻着，并握住克鲁利重新勃起的阴茎，配合克鲁利设定的狂乱而绝望的节奏抽送着。很快，亚茨拉菲尔的手就紧紧抓住他的臀部，曲起一条腿以更好地保持平衡，对应着克鲁利的节奏抽插。

克鲁利只用了一个特别恶魔的下沉就让亚茨拉菲尔射了出来，他喘息着，紧紧地闭上双眼。

克鲁利把脸埋进亚茨拉菲尔的颈弯，享受着被填满、被亚茨拉菲尔包裹住的感觉。

他的鸡巴还硬着，被亚茨拉菲尔松松地握着，夹在他们的身体之间。它在跳动，但克鲁利很乐意永远保持现在这种状态。过了一会儿，亚茨拉菲尔的手又开始动了。

“嗯……”克鲁利幸福地哼了一声，亚茨拉菲尔亲吻着他的头顶，继续爱抚他，克鲁利摆动着臀部配合他。

克鲁利的第一次高潮已经给了他当头一击，但第二次高潮却在缓慢地、但不可阻挡地累积，直到他射在亚茨拉菲尔的手里和自己的小腹上。

他打了个响指，把他们清理干净，然后亚茨拉菲尔的手伸进了他的头发里，另一只手揉着他的后背，克鲁利在他的耳后蹭了蹭。

“嗯，刚才真是太不浪漫了。”亚茨拉菲尔憋着笑，面无表情地说道。

“哦，闭嘴吧你。”克鲁利回答道。


End file.
